


A Tiny Speck

by SkellyTelly



Series: [OLD] Polyruses Fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (some fluff i guess), Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Panic Attacks, skelepreg, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: When Stretch found out he was pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is related to my ask blog: polyruses.tumblr.com
> 
> So to help differ who is who:  
> Underswap!Papyrus = Stretch  
> Swapfell!Papyrus = Hickory  
> Underswap!Sans = Blue  
> Undertale!Papyrus = Papyrus

Normally, a monster could will their ectobodies into formation, as well as just think up whatever parts they wanted/needed, this was a weird instance that Stretch noticed his wasn’t going away.

He managed to turn it off a couple times, but it kept coming back, and now he was stuck like this. Had he been too accustomed to having it that now he was subconsciously just making it his default? Really, he couldn’t think why his body would automatically assume to keep his ectobody.

Until morning came.

* * *

Waking up, he felt too sick to even leave the bathroom, having to make the call to work that he probably got food poisoning by accident. They did eat take out last night.

Blue, the ever caring brother he was, offered to stay home, but Stretch urged him to not worry and that Hickory was sure to be there for him if need be. While Hickory was hesitant to do much should Stretch really be sick, he did not object either. Leaving the pair alone in the apartment.

“S-should I call Papyrus?”

Stretch was sat, clinging to the toilet bowl, he was fighting back with his stomach in a battle of mind over matter. He could only shake his head to decline that suggestion. No doubt, Papyrus was busy today too and was working.

“Um… How about Edge?”

Yeah, like he would be any help. Edge is far less helpful to go to when one is sick, having too much pride in staying in good health that he would avoid Stretch like he had the plague.

“…. Anything I can do?”

Breathing in through his nostrils and letting out a shaking breath through the mouth, he could not stop the alarm in his body that was warning him for what was to come, “ _G-go get me a s-soda._ ” If anything, it was inevitable he was about to be sick, so he wanted to send Hickory out of the room for the time being.

“Okay!” Hickory flew off the doorway like a bird fluttering from a telephone wire, having been wanting any chance to flee and get a second away.

Though while he took his time to get to the kitchen and open the fridge, he cringed at hearing the distant sounds of Stretch coughing up in the bathroom. Perhaps he should have closed the door before running off. Hickory did stay still for a moment to wait for the noises to end before hearing the flush of a toilet and then twinkle toeing his way to the bathroom with a cold can.

“S-s-stretch?”

Stretch’s face was a deep marigold, and beads of sweat formed on his brow, though his back was not so tense anymore, it wasn’t a pleasant act to throw up, but it did help to make him feel a bit better. 

Hickory creeped in closer, offering out the can to him, which Stretch then reached out for and took, but fumbled with pulling back the tab. It was pathetic to watch, so Hickory reached in and popped the lid open for him.

Bringing the can to his lips, the smell of the soda wafted right under his nose, feeling like a punch to the gut as he was sickened by that sweet odor. He had to refuse it and hand the soda back, eyes screwed tightly shut as he was feeling his stomach flip once more.

Hickory stepped back and flinched when Stretch once again was hacking.

* * *

“It’s… P-pretty bad,” Hickory said, knees tucked up to his chest as he sat on the arm chair and spoke on the phone, “He’s sleeping now… Mhm…. Okay… S-see you then…”

Hickory went on ahead to call up Papyrus, who said that he would not get the chance to stop by until much later that night. Blue was sure to be home by then too, but Papyrus offered making some soup in hopes that it would be easy on Stretch’s upset stomach and help him feel better. Until then, Hickory was left home alone with a sick partner.

Ugh, he felt terribly selfish, he honestly wished he could just sit there and hug Stretch until he felt better… Hell, that’s what he’d done for Hickory on nights Hickory had panic attacks. No, at this time when Stretch could really use someone to just support him, Hickory couldn’t be there for him.

No. He had to get it together. Stretch _needed_ him right now. And if the roles were in reverse, Stretch would not hesitate like this. Love had to conquer this anxiety of his.

So, holding his chin up and puffing his chest out bravely… He deflated back to his wimpy posture and made his way to their bedroom.

“S-stretch?” Hickory peeked into the room, expecting to see Stretch lying back on the bed and sleeping it off. Instead, he wasn’t there.

The first glance was to the bed, but then he spotted through the dark of the curtain drawn, lights off room, a dim light over by the mirror. Over there, Stretch was standing with his shirt pulled up, exposing the conjured magic filling his midsection.

“Stretch? Wh-what’s wrong?” Hickory took two steps forward, rather confused by what he was looking at.

There was silence in the room, but soon enough, the shirt was dropped back down as Stretch turned to Hickory, his face looking like one that had seen a ghost. “Hic… I….” he was even at a loss for words.

Hickory took a couple more steps forward, gingerly offering his arms out, opening up to accept him into a hug.

“Hickory…” Stretch said, simply standing in place, his arm wrapped around his own belly, “… I… I think I’m pregnant.”

And then his arms dropped, “Wait… Huh?”

“There’s… There’s a soul…”

This felt a little embarrassing to be asking, “A… Soul?” but Hickory genuinely was confused.

“Remember how we… Had… Um… Sex for the first time?”

Hickory only nodded.

“Yeah, um…. We might’ve gotten a little… Too intimate… Our souls ended up merging during it, and I guess that was just enough to… Do this.”

Pulling the shirt back up, buried deep within that marigold abdomen, looked to be a small speck. It took Hickory squinting and being a mere inch away to spot it, but he instantly reeled back and fell off the balls of his feet and onto his ass.

“W-What!? And t-that means you’re pregnant!?”

“What the fu-of course that’s what it means, you fucking doofus!” in that fit of frustration, Stretch shoved Hickory’s shoulder, sending him falling onto his back as he marched over to the bed.

“I-I don’t know! Okay!?” Hickory grunted as he recovered off the floor, “I don’t know anything about pregnancy! I-I don’t know anything about kids!”

Hickory hopped up to hurry over by Stretch, who had curled himself up into a little ball and hugged a pillow.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Stretch… Um… Papyrus will be over later with sou–”

“ _Papyrus is coming!?_ ” Stretch was offensively surprised, “You called Papyrus to come ove–”

“Because y-you were so sick and I-I don’t know what t-to do!!” Hickory matched Stretch’s volume, but his voice cracking a bit from the stress, “I don’t kn-know how to help! O-or how to m-make it b-better!”

Stretch’s narrowed brows quickly turned upright as he could see how quickly Hickory was slipping into a panic attack by the way his stuttering only worsened and his breathing became erratic, “Hickory. Breathe.”

Hickory was wheezing and huffing at this point, in hysterics by this fight they were getting into, “I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry–”

Stretch pulled the shivering set of bones into his arms, giving a firm hug, those usually were what helped to stabilize and ground Hickory. He clung like a sloth to Stretch and took bigger breaths of air, slowly working to make each breath last a little longer and slow down.

The rattling of his shivering bones came to a halt as he was left with just breathing it out.

“ _’m so… so sorry…._ ”

Stretch said nothing, only rubbing Hickory’s back in response.

“… Yo.. You don’t hate me… Do you?”

“ _God,_ ” Stretch’s voice was a breathless reply, and he took a deep breath in through his nose, forcing himself to keep a steady voice, but the tone was tense so it was apart he was pretty close to breaking down himself, “Hickory… I don’t… Hate you.” he winced out the rest of the air, trying hard to suppress his own sobbing as he took another, bigger breath, “I don’t hate you… I’m just not… In a good position myself, you know? This shouldn’t be a big deal, but… Fuck me, I never really thought what I’d do if I ever got pregnant.”

Hickory’s head lifted up, his cheeks were wet with tears, and looking at Stretch he could see his eyes were so close to wanting to bead up and overflow with tears as well. Seeing Stretch this way made his heart _ache_.

“Cause I mean… Not like we’re at all ready to be parents, but like… If Papyrus and Edge find out…” from there, Stretch fell silent, the longer that thought linger, the more his face contorted and he covered his mouth to keep from making any sounds.

The focus now shifted from Hickory overcoming his panic attack, now to Stretch overcoming the urge to cry. In response, Hickory willed himself the strength to sit crosslegged on the bed and essentially pull Stretch onto his lap, allowing for him to bury his face into his chest.

“It… It’ll be all… Alright…” Hickory tried comforting, but rather oddly. He couldn’t really say it with the confidence that would help, “Um… J-just let it out. It’s okay.”

With that open invitation, Stretch held onto Hickory for dear life as he sobbed.

* * *

“… And then, if you like, you can freeze it and have more later!” Papyrus was scooping up a ladle full of soup and pouring it into a bowl, the soup was hot and steamy as he placed it in front of Stretch.

“Nice, thanks.” Stretch’s stomach was aching from avoiding any and all food for the whole day, and while it was knotting up at the aroma of the soup, he was far too hungry to not want to try and eat.

Hickory sat by Stretch, he had been given a bowl as well, though he was rather lost in thought and stared deeply into the broth where noodles and vegetables floated within it.

“Thank you so much, Papyrus!” Blue happily chimed, “Honestly, we might try to stick to home cooked meals for awhile. Cause that is the LAST time we get take out from that place down the road!” still much under the impression his brother’s illness was brought on by some rancid food, he blew gently at his spoon and took a loud satisfying slurp.

“Oh please! Anytime! Anything else you will need? I could make a trip to the drug store for you!”

Stretch seemed to hesitate to respond, “… Mh, no, I’m starting to feel better already.”

Hickory kept quiet, just avoiding eye contact like a guilty dog, who just tore up a roll of paper towels.

“You suuuure?” Papyrus egged on.

“Yeah, I’m pretty certain.” Stretch finally got the spoon in his mouth. He honestly hoped to keep this meal down, cause that would just be an insult to Papyrus’s cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't have tumblr and can't follow the blog, you can still view it and here are some highlights for ya to check:
> 
> Stretch telling Papyrus and Edge http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/156194001477/manilove223-stretch-hey-were-here  
> And then telling who the biological father is http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/156194620582/whos-the-biological-father
> 
> Jerry Springer joke http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/156195266807/this-is-when-we-need-jerry-springer-youare
> 
> Papyrus helps encourage Stretch http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/156289811057
> 
> Oh yeah and Blue gets pregnant too http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/156387115067/more-did-i-come-in-on-a-bad-tim-no-no
> 
> Feeling the baby kick for the first time:  
> Papyrus http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/157448922552  
> Hickory then Edge http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/157453816612/oh-my-gosh-let-edge-and-hickory-feel-what-are
> 
> Annnnd comic where the baby is born! http://polyruses.tumblr.com/post/158318656962/imgur-alternative-next-of-course-im-doing-this
> 
> There's a lot more stuff in-between it all so yeah!


End file.
